The instant invention relates generally to weather stripping and more specifically it relates to a door draft stopper.
Numerous weather stripping have been provided in prior art that are adapted to control drafts beneath the bottom of doors and the sills when the doors are closed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,537,296 to Yeakel; 2,555,244 to Pietrushak and 4,320,598 to Rodak et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.